shadowhuntersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Infobox file/art
}} | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#687f9e; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Legal disclaimer |- } | | style="display: none" }} }} | } |books= THE SHADOWHUNTER CHRONICLES, all text, related characters and indicia thereof are ™ and © of Cassandra Clare, LLC and Simon & Schuster, Inc. 2007–2015. All Rights Reserved. |jean= THE SHADOWHUNTER CHRONICLES, all text and related characters and indicia thereof are ™ and © of Cassandra Clare, LLC and Simon & Schuster, Inc. 2007–2015. Illustration © Cassandra Jean Piedra. All rights reserved. |nielsen= THE SHADOWHUNTER CHRONICLES, all text and related characters and indicia thereof are ™ and © of Cassandra Clare, LLC and Simon & Schuster, Inc. 2007–2015. Photo illustration © 2007–2015 by Cliff Nielsen. All rights reserved. |film= THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS: CITY OF BONES, all related characters and indicia thereof are ™ and © of Sony Pictures Entertainment, Constantin Film International GmbH and Unique Features (TMI) Inc. 2013. Motion Picture Artwork © 2013 Columbia TriStar Marketing Group. All Rights Reserved. |tv= SHADOWHUNTERS: THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, and all related titles, logos and characters are ™ and © of ABC Family. All Rights Reserved. }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background:#687f9e; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Licensing |- | This image is official (conceptual) art of }|books = The Shadowhunter Chronicles,|film = The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones,|tv = Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments,}} a copyrighted © }|books=book series|film=motion picture|tv=television program}}series. As such, the copyright for it is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. Though this image is subject to copyright, it is believed that its use qualifies as fair use under U.S. fair use laws when used on Сумеречные охотники вики, hosted on servers in the United States by Wikia, Inc.. ---- Any other uses of this file elsewhere might be copyright infringement. For more information, see Copyrights. |- ! colspan="2" style="background:#687f9e; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Fair use rationale for " " |- |It is also believed that the use of this file on the wiki pages listed belowlisted below qualifies as fair use because: # The image has a brief description that identifies it, and provides attribution to the copyright holder. # The image is only being used as the primary means of visual identification of the subject and for informational purposes. # The image is significant in illustrating the subject of the article, facilitating critical commentary as it provides an immediate relevance to the reader more capably than the textual description alone. # The use of the image does not in any way affect the value of the original work or limit the copyright holder's rights or ability to market or sell their product. ---- If you are the copyright holder of this image and you feel that its use here does not fall under "fair use," please contact one of the administrators. |} ---- ---- Special thanks to the Avatar wiki for creating the pages from which this was adapted.